The Mischievous One
by Cocochan15
Summary: Misaki and Rin OC's start at Raira Academy and meet some new people, then a murderer is around Ikebukuro. What will happen to Heiwajima Misaki amd Orihara Rin? BTW KIDA AND IZAYA NOT A COUPLE IN THIS!
1. The Intro

**The mischevious one...**

**Durarara! OC fanfict**

**IzayaXOC **

**KidaXOC**

**Summary: Misaki and Rin (OC's) start at Raira Academy and meet some new people, then a murderer is around Ikebukuro. What will happen to Heiwajima Misaki amd Orihara Rin?**

**a/n: yo first durarara! fanfict and hope you lot like it, btw its not a kida x izaya fanfict its just the people who are involved with couples that i've put down xD**

_-NORMAL POV-_

Orihara Rin, little sister of Orihara Izaya is starting her first day at Raira Academy along with other students who have also got into Raira. Rin woke up late though and she was running towards the school as fast as she can until she saw her bestfriend, Heiwajima Misaki the youngest of Heiwajima Kasuka and Shizuo. "I'm sorry i'm late Misaki!" Rin said as she caught up to the gates where Misaki was standing "It's ok Rin-chan as long you aren't actually late for class" Misaki said but behind her stood Heiwajima Shizuo who walked Misaki to school and out of no where Izaya also showed up behind Rin "Ah Shizu-chan nice to see you here" Izaya said smirking at the blonde man that stood infront of him "IIIIIZAAYYAAA-KUNNN!" Shizuo said whilst grabbing a lampost and threw it in Izayas direction but obviously he dodged it.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP IT ALREADY!" Rin shouted as she threw a knife between Shizuo and Izaya's heads "Oooo Rin is a bit violent this morning, oh hi Misaki-chan" Izaya waved at Misaki whilst she tried hiding her blush "Don't address my family so casually" Shizuo yelled "I can do what I want Shizu-chan", "Iza-nee lets get going were going to be late..." Rin said as she dragged Misaki to the classroom board "Well I got to go now, got work to do byebye Rin Rin, Misaki-chan" Izaya said and ran off "Yeah I got work aswell Misaki so see you later" Shizuo said and walked off. Rin and Misaki ran to the classroom board to see what class they're in, Rin had to climb on some people just to see what class she was in, "GET OUT THE WAY YOU BASTARDS!" Misaki shouted and everyone got out of her way "Hahaha Mi-chan is scary sometimes" Rin said whilst she was still on a person but she eventually climbed down, "RIN-CHAN WE ARE IN 1-A!" Misaki shouted to Rin "Wahoo let's go" she grabbed Misaki and ran to class but unfortunately they are late...

Rin and Misaki are sat in class feeling embarased about what excuse they gave since everyone knows their older brothers they had to tell the teacher that they were fighting outside the school but the teacher didn't really care so they told Misaki and Rin to sit down but now they have to do introductions starting with Misaki "Y-Yes! Well my name's Heiwajima Misaki but I don't have many hobbies nice to meet you all" she said as she shyly sits back down, "Yahoo Everyone I am Kida Masaomi I may not look it but I'm a normal high-schooler just like you" Kida said and looked at Rin who caught his eyes, blushed and looked away, then it came up to Rin, "Hellooo Everyone I am Orihara Rin! Nice to meet you all!" and then she sat down.

After a few lessons it was break and Rin was asleep, Misaki tried waking her up but obviously failed but five minutes later she finally woke up and realized she fell asleep during maths. "Where shall we go Mi-chan!" Rin asked jumping on tables, "Erm.. How about the roof?" Misaki mentioned "OK WE SHALL GO TO THE ROOF!" Rin said and dragged Misaki to the roof.

**A/N WHAT YOU THINK! please fave or review if you want ^^ **

***huggles you all!***


	2. The Murderer Strikes

**The mischevious one...**

**Durarara! OC fanfict**

**IzayaXOC **

**KidaXOC**

**Summary: Misaki and Rin (OC's) start at Raira Academy and meet some new people, then a murderer is around Ikebukuro. What will happen to Heiwajima Misaki amd Orihara Rin?**

_-PREVIOUSLY-_

_After a few lessons it was break and Rin was asleep, Misaki tried waking her up but obviously failed but five minutes later she finally woke up and realized she fell asleep during maths. "Where shall we go Mi-chan!" Rin asked jumping on tables, "Erm.. How about the roof?" Misaki mentioned "OK WE SHALL GO TO THE ROOF!" Rin said and dragged Misaki to the roof._

-IZAYA POV-

I watched Rin Rin & Misaki-chan from a tree observing how they are doing on their first day of high school, hoping no one was bullying them otherwise ORIHARA IZAYA WILL BE ON THEIR CASE! Yeah no one bullies my sister and gets away with it hehe, well as I was saying I was keeping an eye on Misaki-chan and Rin Rin and they came up to the roof where the tree I was in hiding in was, so I stayed hidden for a bit until I heard Kida-kun and Mikado-kun come up to the roof talking to Misaki and Rin Rin, one of them mentioned about a murderer that's been going after teenagers the most and started closing in on Ikebukuro, I hope they don't go after Rin Rin or Misaki-chan I care about them so much, yes Orihara Izaya has feelings for the monster of Ikebukuro's little sister but she has unbelievable strength aswell just like her brother.

Well as I was saying I am in a tree hoping not to be spotted by Rin Rin and Misaki-chan because I am sly like that...I over hear the conversation going on between Rin Rin, Misaki-chan, Kida-kun and Mikado-kun, "Nay Nay Rin-chan did you hear about the murderer going around Ikebukuro?" Kida-kun questioned my shy little sister "Urmm n-n-not really but Iza-nii has been investigating a bit about it" Rin Rin replied then she turned to the tree "IZA-NII ARE YOU THERE!" she shouted and climbed up into the tree, "Helloo Rin Rin" I waved and she glared at me "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT" and she somehow attacked me to the ground. Everyone stared at me in shock as I was attacked by Rin Rin... Wow for a young girl she can attack very well I've taught her well! "Izaya-kun w-what are you doing here?" Misaki-chan questioned me.

-NORMAL POV-

"Well I've been observing your first day here" Izaya said as he got Rin off him and stood up, sat on the bench and pulled Misaki next to him "Was there any need to do that we've been perfectly fine haven't we Mi-chan?" Rin said and pulled Misaki away from Izaya "Y-yes but I think class is about to start" Misaki said as she picked up her bag and started walking to class with the others until Izaya pulled Misaki behind and hugged her "Nice to see you Misaki-chan" Izaya said still hugging her "Nice to see you too Izaya-kun" Misaki answered back turning to face Izaya "I let you go to class I'll see you after school" Izaya said and jumped from the building Misaki sighed and went to class..

-TIME SKIP TO AFTER SCHOOL-

Rin, Misaki, Kida and Mikado was walking home from school with a very awkward atmosphere because something big happened involving the murderer..

-FLASHBACK-

_Class was going on until a scream was heard so Rin and Misaki ran out of the classroom running to where the scream was and found a girl laid in her own blood, Misaki saw a shadow figure and ran after it "Mi-chan!" Rin called after her but it was too late Misaki already left Rin with the injured girl "What's your name?" Rin asked the injured girl, "Sonohara Anri" Anri replied nearly collapsed. Meanwhile Misaki was led to the teachers car park looking for the murderer and before she knew it she tripped over and a lampost was falling on Misaki... Everything went black..._

_Misaki opened her eyes and found Izaya on top of her with the lampost on his back "Yo Misaki-chan" Izaya said lifting the lampost off his back and pulling Misaki into a hug "Izaya! are you okay?" Misaki questioned, concerned for the informant "Yes i'm fine but more importantly i'm glad your okay" Izaya said "I'll take you to Russian Sushi tonight my treat for you being so brave" Izaya said and that he ran off, Misaki sighed and turned around and saw Rin there stood at the doorway, she stared at Misaki and hit her on the head "Don't scare me like that you idiot"_

-BACK TO PRESENT-

After Misaki and Rin walked Kida and Mikado home they went to stand infront of Russian Sushi waiting for Izaya's arrival "I'll wait here until he arrives then I'll leave you two alone" Rin said and winked until she was hugged from behind by her older brother Orihara Izaya "Your late Iza-nii" Rin glared "I'm sorry I got caught up in a fight with Shizu-chan again" he smiled at Misaki who facepalmed "Well I got to go i'll ring you later Mi-chan" Rin said and ran home, "Well then shall we?" holding his hand out to Misaki who gladly accepted it and walked into Russian Sushi with him...


End file.
